When Good and Bad Mix
by CharlieJane
Summary: Maddison is the new girl in town, but when Nicholas School bad boy takes an intrest in her what will happen
1. Chapter 1

First part.

"So you're sure you want to go here? I mean our bags are still packed we can just go back to Michigan and act like none of this happened." My mom said as she parked her car.  
"Mom I'm sure this job offer is great for you and this school looks nice and we always wanted to live in New York." I grabbed my bag and open the door.  
"Okay but call me if anything happens. Oh and I'm picking up your car so you'll have it when you get home. Love you and be safe."  
"Okay thanks, love you too. See ya." And with that I was off to my first day of a new school. I was walking through the halls in my ripped dark jeans and my white V-neck shirt accompanied with a scarf, with my long blonde hair down and wearing my ugg boots. Let me tell you New York's style is totally different from Michigan's. The girls are in skirts or dresses. Guys in jeans with button down shirts.  
"Hello how my I help you?" the lady at the office asked me.  
"Yeah I'm new my name is Maddison Phil." I said as she moved paper around her desk looking for something.  
"Ah, yes. I have your stuff right here." She handed me my schedule, locker combo and number, and books.

* * *

490,492,496,498. There 500. I put my comb in and opened the locker. I slide my books and bagged in my locker. I looked at my classes to see I have math first. I started to get my stuff out when someone closed my locker. Great.  
"So you're new? What's your name?" Some guy who seem to full of himself asked.  
"Yes and Maddison." I said opening my locker and taking out my books.  
"Well Maddy how about tonight I'll show you how us New Yorkers have fun."  
"It's Maddison and I think you're doing just fine doing yourself." I closed my locker and walked away hearing a group of people laugh at him.  
"You know you just dised James, best friend of Nicholas." Some random girl said to me giving me a dirty look.  
"I really don't care." And I walked in my math class.  
"Ah a new face. Come up here." The teacher said from his desk. I walked up and the bell rang.  
"Okay class we have a new student today. Why don't you tell us about you."  
"Well my name is Maddison Phil, I moved here with my mom from Michigan because she got a job offer." I said simply.  
"What about your dad?" someone in the class asked.  
Gosh I haven't thought of my dad in years. I still remember the day I came home crying because the kids in school said I don't have a dad because he doesn't love me. That was the day my mom told me what really happen to my dad.  
"I never meet my dad he was to afraid of commitment to stay with my mom." I said with no emotion showing.  
"Don't you want to know who he is?" the same girl asked.  
"No he didn't want me then and I don't want him now." No one said anything after that. They all just looked blankly at me.  
"Umm… so where do I sit." I asked trying to end the silence.  
"Oh…um how about in between Abby and Nicholas." The teacher said.  
"Who are they?" I asked and the class gasped.  
"What?"  
"You don't know Nicholas?" Half the class including the teacher asked.  
"No. That's why I asked." Come on it's my first day here how in the world would I know him.  
"Nicholas is in the corner." The teacher pointed out to me.

* * *

That had to be the most awkward time ever. All the girls staring me down with weird looks as the guys just keep checking me out. And then there that 'Nicholas' guy. He kept giving me those weird smirks. First day at NY high school and I'm already creeped out. I started to go to walk to my locker when I felt a light pock on my shouldered. I turned around to see Abby? I think that's her name.  
"Um…Hi?" I said confused.  
"I'm Abby… form math."  
"Maddison but I think you know that from my amazing introduction." I joked.  
"Yeah," she laughed. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to… um… be my friend?" She asked shyly.  
"Oh thank god I thought I would have to go this hell alone." She laughed  
"Oh and don't worry I'll tell you everything you need to know around here."  
"Thank you so much but I have to go and get to…" I looked at my class sheet. "Bio with Mr. Min. I'm a nerd you'll soon come to notice."  
"Wait… Can I see your classes to see what we have?"  
"Yeah." I handed her it. She looked it over and then looked at me with a small frown.  
"We only have first, lunch and fifth, social studies."  
"Great, I'm going to be a loner." And then we headed off to our class. When I walked in everyone had already been sitting through as I looked around to see who was all here one caught my eye. Nicholas.  
"Hello you much be Maddison, I'm Mr. Min."  
"Hi." I said trying to ignoring all the stairs and glares.  
"Umm… let's find you a seat." He then grabbed a seating chart to see were an open seat was.  
"Ah, why not next to Mr. Nicholas." Really? Really again. What is with this Nicholas kid? I walked over to him and sat next to him at the lab table.  
Mr. Min started teaching something. I had already learned in my junior year. So I barley paid attention. I was just kind of making lines on my notebook to make it look like I was taking notes. I then felt a note slid onto my space on the table.  
Note:  
(Nicholas- You know you should really pay attention instead of writing my name all over your notebook. I mean I know I'm hot and you can't resist but try.)  
Wow who does this guy think he is? I looked over to him giving me a smirk and then look at the board where the teacher was.  
Note:  
(Maddison- Oh don't worry about me sweetie. Oh and yeah I'm sorry but I think I spelled your name wrong in my notes. You spell it with two s' right? 'Asshole.' And my dog looks better then you 'Puddle hair.')  
I passed the note back to him and watched as he read it out of the corner of my eye. You could see the fall in his face as he read it and then smashed it in a ball and put it in his bag.

.conitued


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

It's now lunch time and Abby is going over the whole who is who.  
"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the guy sitting with a bunch of people around him.  
"That's Nicholas, most popular guy, captain of the football and baseball team. Totally gorgeous, also the ladies man. Every girl pretty much throws themselves at him. He's a complete jerk/heartbreaker. I would avoid him at all cost."Abby said as she stared at him. He was gorgeous but I don't plan on being his next 'girl'.  
"Thanks Abby, but I better be going don't want to be late."  
"Wow you were right you are a nerd." Abby laughed.  
"What can I say?" I shrugged and left walking down the hallway. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned around just to come face to face with Nicholas.  
"So Maddison, how's the first day going?' He asked with a smirk.  
"Great but I could of lived without the jerks." I answered pushing his arm off and walking down the hallway leaving him speechless and shocked.  
"You know you just dissed Nicholas, the Nicholas?" some random girl said.  
I looked back at the boy who was watching walk away. "He'll get over it." I responded and left

* * *

"Mom, are you sure this food is edible?" I asked my mom as I poked the food she had made for dinner. I love my mom but she can't cook, good thing for frozen foods though otherwise I don't think we would have survived this past years.  
"I don't know, I call for pizza." My mom had answered as she looked down at her plate also. She got up and throws away the food and got out the phone book and started calling. I got up and got out my creative writing assignment Mr. Tom assigned to get to know me this year.  
"You're writing again?" My mom asked looking over my shoulder.  
"It's an assignment." I asked blankly. My mom signed and walked away. You see I used to love writing, if you would see my room you wouldn't find a place without a notebook that has more than two pages full, but the truth is I could never finish one. After awhile it just got to hard all my ideas seem to be written, and the endings all were the same somewhat happy when it never turns out like that. I started to live in my writing finding it much better than reality, but I soon realized that it was all fake and nothing was going to be like that so I stopped.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. "Ugh" my alarm went off. I hit off and got up and walked into the bathroom. I removed my clothing and got in the shower and just let the water wake me up. After I was done I went into my room and put on my dark blue skinny jeans and my white T with a black north face. I grabbed my black converse and went into the bathroom and applied my mascara, eye-liner and strawberry lip gloss. I let my long, curly, blonde hair down today. I walked down stairs and grabbed an apple and my backpack of the chair and my keys off the counter and I got to my navy blue jeep and headed off to school. I parked my car and started walking into the school. Once in I looked around and all the girls weren't wearing their skirts or dresses but jeans and uggs, some were even were the same outfit as I did yesterday but different. Can you say creep?

.contiued


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

I walked quickly over to Abby.  
"Abby please tell me that I'm seeing things and that every girl isn't wearing the same outfit I wore yesterday."  
"Sorry can't. My mom taught me never to lie." She said as she closed her locker and I started to burst out laughing and she soon joined me.  
"They are only copying you because yesterday when you wear that outfit Nicholas noticed you, so if he noticed you they think if they dress like you he'll notice them." Abby told me.  
"Gawk." I said as I threw my head back. "But what about you? you're not dress like that, don't find Nicholas hot." I joked.  
"Ew! No. he's an ass." I looked at her taken back for a second. 'Did Abby just swear?'  
"Did you just swear?"  
"Yes… I'm not always a goodie, goodie." She laughed.  
"Let's get to class."

* * *

After period four, I walked over to Abby's locker to see if she wanted to go out to lunch today. Though as I was walking to her locker she had a goofy smile on her face, looking into space. I followed her gaze to see she was staring at Nicholas and James.  
"I thought you didn't like him." I asked confused on why she would lie.  
"Huh?"  
"You said you didn't like Nicholas, if you didn't like him then why are you staring at him?" I felt something weird in my stomach. Was I jealous? No I can't be, I don't like Nicholas so why would I be jealous if she stared at him  
"Nicholas? No ew." She said looking at me with a disgusted face.  
"Well then… oh eww you mean James… Abby?" I looked at her. James was a prev why would she like him. She didn't answer though she just blushed.  
"Abby, no. you can do so much better." I told her but she just looked at me.  
"No Maddison I can't I'm not like you. I don't have a bunch of guys lined up to ask me out." She looked back over to the guys and I followed her gaze. The guys looked back at us and James winked at me. ME? Gosh he is a pig.  
"Gosh Maddison, see your just perfect. Every guy wants you. I just wish you weren't." Abby said then walked away. I watched as she walked away knowing I may just lose the only friend I have.

* * *

I got out of the shower the next morning and slipped on a pair of worn out dark blue skinny jeans and my old black basketball team shirt that on the front it said 'Attitude' and on the back Phil with the number 15 on it. I grabbed my black flip flops and put them on. I then went in the bathroom and fixed my bangs up, my hair was curly today. I then opened my glasses case and put them on and got into my car and got to school.

* * *

I walked in the school and saw the girls looking like me again. I looked around to find Abby at her locker and I walked up to her.  
"I hate jeans that are worn out at the bottom of the pants, though I don't own any sweat pants besides the ones I sleep in because when I wear them I feel fat. I hate wearing big t-shirts because I feel slopping. I never wear flip-flops I'm surprise I own any because I hate showing my feet because they are ugly and I don't paint them/it takes too long. I never wear my glasses because growing up I was always made fun of." I confessed to Abby as she looked at me to see my outfit was everything I said I hated to wear.  
"Abby I'm really sorry. Please forgive me?"


End file.
